Defending Our Soil
by gusghus
Summary: THANK GOD! got chapter 5 done and next one is thanks to that guy who made that character for me so that guy next one's for you. Please note: I'm on vacation so I haven't done much writing.
1. Intro

This story will be following a character (myself of course) named Benjamin Bertsch and the words that are not words that the characters are not saying are usually thoughts from Ben or me describing the situation. Also I will be having a little contest in the review section so if you like it name a character, his personality, Russian or American weapon he uses etc etc etc. And this is a very short "kick start" chapter so to speak.

* * *

"On your feet" our team leader Greg Smith yelled. We were once told that we were unbeatable. But now that was a faint memory. Now those damn Russians were on US soil killing innocent lives for something Ben knew that they nothing to do with.


	2. Patrol

June 29, 2010

Once again we have another patrol in Afghanistan. Just another day in the office for the Rangers. My team, callsign Bravo 2-4, is made up of our leader, Sgt. Greg Smith, SAW Gunner Spc. Kyle Davis, Pvt. Jon Aaron, and of course myself Spc. Benjamin Bertsch. We once had one other man in our squad named Joseph Allen but he got called away and hasn't come back.

Suddenly I awoke from my day dreaming to hear Smith yelling, "AMBUSH!" We all sprang into action at once finding cover behind a building in rubbles. "Davis covering fire… Aaron, Bertsch move over to that gas station on three… 1… 2… 3 GO, GO, GO" Smith yelled. The only good thing about this was that there are only two enemies against four of us. We finally are at the gas station across the street after zigzagging between cover. Then Aaron and I quickly eliminated the enemies and returned to Smith and Davis. "Alright gather 'round, new orders" Smith said. "What" the rest of the team said almost at the same time. Smith paused before saying, "We are due to go back to base for a talk from the "Big Man". The "Big Man" is none other than, Gen. Shepherd.

Once we got back to the base Shepherd said he had big news. He said that we were going back to the United States and we were all excited but something was very weird with the way they are telling us to hurry up. I just know something is wrong.


	3. Shepherd's Speech

"Rangers, you are all being sent back to the United States for a reason I cannot specify until later," Shepherd said, "I will now be taking questions." One Ranger raised his hand, "Sir, when does the plane leave?" Shepherd answered back, "In a few hours the plane will leave," Shepherd said simply, "Thank you, sir," the Ranger answered back.

"Why do you think we're getting sent back, Aaron?" I said as we were packing our gear. "I dunno, riot control maybe?" he said back, "Heh yeah that would be a surprise," I stated. Then the Sarge said, "Well it must be important if they're sending the Rangers." "Hooah" I said. Once I was done packing my stuff I said, "I don't know about you guys but I'm gonna sleep 'till we leave," I said. Aaron then said, "Need your nap Sleeping Beauty?" "Yes as a matter-of-fact I do so shut up retard."


	4. Combat Jump

Somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean…

"Gentlemen," Shepherd said over the intercom in the plane, "The United States is under attack," it seemed like everyone was in state of shock. Shepherd then continued with, "Rangers, you are tasked with a combat jump into D.C. to help aid with the defense and evacuation of civilians."

"Alright 2-4 prep for combat, expect anything and check your fire, we don't know friendly positions," Smith said. Then the Sarge pulled out a map to show us our drop zone. "We are to drop in this area here," he said pointing to a part on the map. "Then we are to regroup here at this evac site."

"Oh shit" I yelled as we came over our DZ and the Russians began firing at us. "Alright it's time to jump," Smith shouted over the sound of the triple A fire. It was Smith's turn to jump then Davis's then Aaron's then mine. As soon as I jumped I see small and large scale battles going on. I finally land and am totally lost. "Bertsch where are you" Sergeant Smith said into his comm. "I honestly don't know… wait, wait a minute I can see Davis and Aaron now I'm gonna go meet up with them out." Wait a second it looks they're fighting. "What the fuck," I whispered to myself as I approached them. Then I am within about 20 feet and I see what's going on. It WAS Aaron but the other soldier was a Russian that Aaron was engaged in hand-to-hand combat with. Then I yell, "Aaron!" As I'm trying to line up a shot. Then I see the fight go to the ground and the Russian get on top. After that I take a shot and hit him in the neck with my M16. Aaron gets up and says to me, "Thanks, bro" I reply, "No prob- what the f is that?" I said as I saw a Blackhawk go down. "I'm gonna contact the Sarge then let's go to the crash-site, hooah?" I said. "Hooah" Aaron replied. "Sarge," I say into my radio, " I got Aaron with me and I'm gonna go to that crash-site over." Sarge replies back with, "Alright I have Davis with me and we'll meet you at the crash-site, out." I motioned Aaron towards the crash-site and we made our way.


	5. Regroup and Fresh Faces

Somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean…

"Gentlemen," Shepherd said over the intercom in the plane, "The United States is under attack," it seemed like everyone was in state of shock. Shepherd then continued with, "Rangers, you are tasked with a combat jump into D.C. to help aid with the defense and evacuation of civilians."

"Alright 2-4 prep for combat, expect anything and check your fire, we don't know friendly positions," Smith said. Then the Sarge pulled out a map to show us our drop zone. "We are to drop in this area here," he said pointing to a part on the map. "Then we are to regroup here at this evac site."

"Oh shit" I yelled as we came over our DZ and the Russians began firing at us. "Alright it's time to jump," Smith shouted over the sound of the triple A fire. It was Smith's turn to jump then Davis's then Aaron's then mine. As soon as I jumped I see small and large scale battles going on. I finally land and am totally lost. "Bertsch where are you" Sergeant Smith said into his comm. "I honestly don't know… wait, wait a minute I can see Davis and Aaron now I'm gonna go meet up with them out." Wait a second it looks they're fighting. "What the fuck," I whispered to myself as I approached them. Then I am within about 20 feet and I see what's going on. It WAS Aaron but the other soldier was a Russian that Aaron was engaged in hand-to-hand combat with. Then I yell, "Aaron!" As I'm trying to line up a shot. Then I see the fight go to the ground and the Russian get on top. After that I take a shot and hit him in the neck with my M16. Aaron gets up and says to me, "Thanks, bro" I reply, "No prob- what the f is that?" I said as I saw a Blackhawk go down. "I'm gonna contact the Sarge then let's go to the crash-site, hooah?" I said. "Hooah" Aaron replied. "Sarge," I say into my radio, " I got Aaron with me and I'm gonna go to that crash-site over." Sarge replies back with, "Alright I have Davis with me and we'll meet you at the crash-site, out." I motioned Aaron towards the crash-site and we made our way.


	6. Search and Rescue Plus Aftermath of Op

Meanwhile…

Sgt. Harmond "Jack" Levitz was a former SOCOM operative transferred to the 141 stationed at Washington, DC. Cpt. "Hoover" Dam announced to the men, "Remember we're just here for the President… let's get this done." This, however, was not Harmond's specialty. Top brass just sent some of the 141 to DC in desperation. Hoover said that bravo team (the team that Harmond is in) needed to cover Alpha on their exfil with the president. Levitz hated these missions but he knew it was all part of the job and there was no point to b**** about it.

Bravo team got to their position as Alpha moved in. Cpt. Dam announced on the COMM, "We have the package exfiling now," Harmond responded, "Yes sir, let's move out before the Russians figure out we're here." Bravo linked with Alpha and they proceeded to the extraction point.

"SNIPER," Cpl. Wilson reported. "Jack get the president to the chopper!" Cpt. Dam shouted. Bullets were whizzing past the duo as they made their mad dash to the chopper. "Sir get behind that wall… you go when I get to 3. 1…2…3!" Levitz laid down suppressing fire as the president made a run for the helicopter. The president got to the helicopter okay and now it was time for Levitz to make his run back. As he started to run he got a sharp pain in his back and blacked out…

When Levitz woke up he found himself in a wasteland of dead men. He grabbed his SCAR and hauled ass out of the area.

We were holed up in a building outside of Whiskey Hotel and I was first watch. Then I noticed movement outside and yelled, "STAR!"

Levitz heard a man yell, "STAR!" and he replied with a, "What?" then the soldier who yelled star said to approach slowly so. He did so and was greeted with an American face.

"Guys get up," I said and the rest of our rag-tag team did. Lt. Brown was the first awake and said, "What's this, Specialist," I replied, "Dunno sir, just found him wanderin' the streets." Lt. Brown asked the soldier, "What unit you in?" he replied with, "Task Force 141 and that's all you need to know… oh and they call me Jack." I motioned Aaron over and to a workspace that once was used before this attack, "Think he's one o' those special forces types," then I started to imitate him with, "Oh and they call me Jack," Aaron started laughing and it was like we weren't even fighting for our lives and our country. Lt. Brown then said, "Everybody get some shuteye 'cause we got a long day tomorrow."


End file.
